Project Summary: The aim of this proposal is to establish an Institute for training and mentoring underrepresented minority scientists and those with disabilities by enhancing their research skills. The institute will be administratively and conceptually housed within the Brooklyn Health Disparities Research Center (BHDRC) and will benefit from the experience gained from the existing Summer Institute Program to Increase Diversity (SIPID) at the Center. The goal of the Center is to reduce health related disparities in minorities and immigrants in Brooklyn, New York and to increase diversity among the ranks of scientists towards alleviating health disparities. The goal of the Training and Mentoring Institute is to instruct underrepresented scientists in multidisciplinary approaches to research in cardiovascular health disparities. The Institute specific aims are: Specific Aim 1: To select qualified underrepresented scientists who have great potential to contribute to the state of current knowledge in cardiovascular disease research. Specific Aim 2: To train a diverse group of scientists in multidisciplinary research methods to address cardiovascular health disparities. Specific Aim 3: To mentor underrepresented scientists in order to transition into independent researchers Specific Aim 4: To provide under represented scientists with intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing and peer review in order to enhance their capacity for success in their research careers. Specific Aim 5: To evaluate the effectiveness of the Training and Mentoring Institute in Collaboration with the Coordination Core. A team of multidisciplinary experts that have partnered to provide the didactic training and mentoring are a group of renowned scientists, many of whom already collaborate to conduct research in health disparities and have satisfactorily participated in the existing SIPID during the last 3 years. Mentors include senior faculty, established researchers and experienced mentors in the fields of clinical and basic cardiovascular research. Partnerships with community-based organizations will also aide in providing training in the conduct of community-based participatory research, an important and innovative approach to preventive medicine. It is expected that the work of the Institute will result in an increased number of underrepresented minority scientist cardiovascular disorders and health disparities. This increase in trained minority and scientists with disabilities will have the potential to resolve important research questions, especially for minority communities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative: This proposal aims at establishing an Institute for training and mentoring underrepresented minority scientists and those with disabilities by enhancing their research skills. The goal of the Training and Mentoring Institute is to instruct scientists in multidisciplinary approaches to research in cardiovascular health disparities. It is expected that the work of the Institute will result in an increased number of underrepresented minority scientist and scientists with disabilities that will be empowered to conduct outstanding research to address cardiovascular disorders and health disparities.